Give Into the Fire
by RainStorm2122
Summary: For all the gruff that he exudes Azazel just can't seem to fight the feelings a certain dragon-girl unleashed in him. In that same vein neither can Nina; eventually convincing herself to take a bold step. A bit AU since the anime is still on-going, so I'm taking it for a spin in the direction I want it to.;) M-rated, if I actually continue it. Show your interest.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you enjoy this, I've just finished all current episodes for season two and all of season one of Shingeki no Bahamut. I noticed quite a few people where shipping Chris (Charioce XVII) and Nina, which I am NOT a fan of for obvious reasons…, so I decided to start this little test of a chapter.**

 **I hope you do enjoy, and show some interest. I'd love to continue this.**

 _ **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXX**_

Why was it every time this happened his heart starts racing?

Was it the adrenaline kicking his survival instincts into high gear?

Was it that he was amused that this was all it took?

Or was it that he enjoyed the feeling of her in his arms, even for a brief moment of time?

The few seconds where her warm breath ghosted his collarbone, her coral colored cow-lick tickled his cheek, and the way her petal soft skin slid along his where it was bare, snared his attention enough to make him really contemplate the reasons (as he's been doing for so long).

The first several times his heart had reacted as such were brushed off as simple, maybe malevolent, glee at making her transform, but then it kept happening even when they just had those all-so common grazing touches that occur when walking side-by-side or handing things to the other. It was then that he started truly paying attention to the seconds when his heart did anything other than circulate his blood. The feeling didn't increase, not when he could feeling the Dragon erupting from her petite frame, not even when those slitted golden orbs stared straight at him. The massive head turning slightly, as though sizing him up, before looking away toward whatever had needed the attention of this side of the young and naive powerhouse. So he could rule out that it was fear for his life, or elation at making her cause massive amounts of destruction… _Dammit._

For all his eons of life and exploits you'd think that some hyper-active and overly ecstatic little girl wouldn't warm his heart enough to flutter. _Tch, I blame Mugaro…_ a side glance at the angel to his right, their eyes meeting in an unspoken conversation to which the younger just smiles knowingly, scoffing Azazel looks back out to the field before them.

Nina's rampaging self clearing out a band of traffickers, her large body and fire breath surprisingly avoiding the caravans that held women and demons alike. When a path had been cleared for the rescuing duo they sprinted to the cells, Azazel's ghost-like snakes shattering the locks while Mugaro's magic seemed to evaporate the collars and chains on the freed victims.

Reaching in carefully Azazel helped down the wary women, some edging away before slipping down themselves, with a sigh at the cold shoulder from them Azazel climbed into the carrier to pick up the young demons. Only five were taken with this band, but all were eight years old the youngest seemed be two and the one truly crying as Azazel murmured for him to wrap his arms around his neck.

Picking up two others, one on each hip, he glanced back over his shoulder to the cowering women with an irritated brow."Gonna help me out or gawk?" One of the women that didn't seem perturbed by his presence stepped forward to help the remaining two as the demon jumped from the caravan's opening.

"Can either of you two walk?" He spoke softly to the two on his hips, only one nodding, a sigh escaping him as he look out to Nina, "The thing is, when that Dragon there is done and becomes herself again I need to carry her, so could you humans help out and carry these two for?" Raising his shoulders, thus their bodies in a little bounce, to draw the women's attention to them.

"Why?" The one that had refused to come to him asked bitterly as her arms wrapped over her tattered dress.

One of the women that had taken his help stepped forward and grabbed the two kids he had indicated while he bite back, "Because I need both arms to carry her and keep her covered while I fly ahead to get our transport." His brow twitching and a sharp fang protruding with his sneer in clear displeasure at her hostility, "Unless you'd rather walk back to town in the dead of night? At risk for another abduction?"

Her expression pulling into a petulant glare of distaste at him before huffing and turning away, grudgingly conceding to him in silence, the movement of another woman offering her arms out for the toddler hanging around his neck drawing his attention.

"What about this one?" She asked when he didn't move to unwrap the tiny arms from around himself, cocking her head in curiousity.

"Nah, he's fine. He'll move to my back when I need him to," violet eyes glance down to see the child's answer in drowsy pale green eyes, slightly obscured by dark lashes, a ghost of a smile twitching his lips as the young demon nodded his agreeance.

"Azazel." Mugaro called out as a heads up, the tall demon's gaze following his pointed finger, both men looking out as the red dragon began to glow and fade.

"Alright, Mugaro, start heading that way I'll be overhead in a few minutes." All near softness that he had expressed with the child, gone, replaced with his usual cool demeanor. Taking the cloak from the angel's outstretched hand while moving the clinging child to his back before snapping his wings out from within, and taking flight to the descending woman.

Looking around the 'battlefield' both appraising her work and looking for any remaining scum, seeing none, he pulled up to come face to face with her unconscious form. "Good job, Nina." Securing the cloak, then slipping his arms around her just right to flip her to her back, and bringing her chest to his with her legs draped over and curled out to his right side. Indulging himself a little as he took a deep breath of her unique scent, flora and fresh light cedar, shaking his head at his own stupidity his wings beating harder to carry them in the direction to the carriage. _Why you?_ Azazel thought at the slumbering woman in his arms, her warm breath fanning up his neck only to be chilled again by the rushing wind, rolling his violet eyes up at the full moon over them his stained lips tugging down in a familiar grimace.

Reaching the carriage just a few minutes ahead of the others gave the white haired demon enough time to slip a dress over Nina's nude body, refasten the cloak, and lay her along one of the benches. Settling the clinging child next to her, patting the dark knotted hair when he whined, promising that they can sleep soundly and safely while he drives them back to town.

Hopping out the door just as Mugaro and the others arrived giving them a curt nod then moving to climb onto the bench at the front of the carriage, grabbing the reins in preparation to depart. Mugaro insured that they were all inside comfortably, checking on Nina with a smile broadly plastered to his face, then moved himself to take his place next to the demon outside.

The ride back to the town silent, a bit tense, Mugaro sensing that the older man wanted to talk but couldn't find the words, so he pulled out his ocarina and began a slow serene melody. The sound instantly taking the desired effect on the terse demon to his left, a sigh left his colored lips while his body dropped back to rest comfortably against the backrest, those normally cold eyes warmly glancing over with a silent 'Thank you' carried in them.

A smile flashing from the angel before he pursed his lips again to continue playing the tune until they reached the safe house in the town. Kaisar and Rita standing out front with a lit lamp to greet them, and help the saved victims. Rita looked everyone over, patching up small cuts, spreading a salve over contusions, when all had been taken care of her small body went to site by the still slumbering dragon-girl.

The pinkette had shifted in her sleep to cradle the demonic toddler in her arms, the smaller form suckered to her arm and chest, both lightly snoring in exhaustion however pale green eyes slowly begin to open after Azazel walks in. The youngster's nose twitching as he could be heard scenting the air, a small tail that wasn't seen before wavering with the familiarity of it, causing Azazel to chuckle softly under his breath. Rita looking at him in surprise before back to the sight before her.

"I didn't know you had a heart, oh fearful vigilante." The zombie woman quipped at him, a smirk on her face.

"Tch. At least mine is still beating." Azazel stopped mid-chuckle, looking at the blue-tinged woman crossly, bending down to pick up the youngling.

"Ouch, that's rude." She replied, face pulling into one of contemplation as she watched Azazel pause shortly, his violet eyes softening minutely as he looked down at Nina, his wrists grazing her skin. The scene she witnessed not lasting longer than two seconds, and had she not been used to watching him so intently she wouldn't have noticed it at all.

"You started it." Turning around abruptly with the child secured in his arms, "I'm taking him to the other's then heading home with Mugaro. The fosters coming in the morning?"

"Yeah."

With his question answered the older demon left the company of the two women, a small part of his mind arguing to stay and look after the pinkette, the bigger part of himself stomping on that voice internally. Walking back into the house and turning down the first hallway to the room that smelled the most of his kind Azazel whispered promises to the younger in his arms once again.

The young demon nodding his head in both exhaustion and acceptance that he couldn't stay and that tomorrow he would be able to have a slightly better life in this town. A town consisting of mainly demons, some humans hung around, but the majority were their kin which made it the safest place for such a young orphan. Azazel had made sure of that.

Not long after winning the battle with the humans and making peace with the angels the world had settled into a peaceful state, though some people still decided to hunt down and terrorize others. He and his band of friends had come together and decided to travel and protect those that needed it, whilst creating safe havens along the way. Bacchus' carriage connected to all the town with a communication portal, the group each carrying a magic medallion that allowed them to also keep in touch, so that no one was ever truly alone and vulnerable to attacks.

Explaining the best he could of how the town was safe in words that the youngster could understand was apparently the equivalent to a bedtime story, because shortly into his efforts snoring reached his sensitive ears. Huffing out a breath while shaking his head in mock dejection the demon laid out the youngster next to some of the children from earlier, leaving the room shortly after tucking them all in.

 _ **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

 **So this is just a test chapter to see the interest in this fandom. I wanna contribute and get it going full throttle, so let me know if you're interested.**

 **I'll do my best to continue it in a timely manner. :D**

 **Jyane~**


	2. Chapter 2

Jimin: Bien. Me alegra que estés enamorado. Espero que les guste este capítulo también.

DCP: I'm so happy for your eagerness and want for me to continue. Thanks for the support!

Shiraha-chan: I'm happy to help start another fandom, I'm enjoying reading Bunshima over on Ao3, as well as writing my own. Hope you enjoy this one too.

 _ **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

Walking out of the safe house to see Mugaro already flying over head, his human appearance shed in favor of his holy one, the glowing boy like a star in the sky. Flying in a pattern matching his tune from the ocarina that he played earlier and now, smiling up the boy he took care of for so long as his black wings unfurled from his back, taking to the air Azazel join him.

Pulling up level with Mugaro as the teen came to a stop, the music fading off with his lack of motion, the guys looked at each other their opposite wings beating just enough to keep their elevation. Red and blue eyes seeking deep into violet as the boy's smile grew and grew, sharing another silent conversation much like they used to, much to the annoyance of the demon.

"Tch." Crossing his demonic arm over his normal one as the annoyed sound escaped him, "Fine. I sniffed her, that's why I was frustrated earlier."

Angelic tinkling that was his version of a snicker reached Azazel's ears, a light purple dusting his pale cheeks, as Mugaro laughed at his confession. Averting his cross gaze to the side as the angel sucked in a breath to start talking.

"Why don't you tell her? You know she still harbors feelings for you?"

Scoffing as he steadied in the air, the nerve that the little punk had to laugh at him then tell him to confess shocking him, "How the hell are you so sure of that!?" Throwing his arms out in emphasis of his bewilderment, "She still swoons over any guy she deems hot enough to get her heart to race." Turning his face back to the side with a petulant frown dragging his expression down.

Sighing at his friend and childish father-figure, the level of obliviousness the demon had exasperating the angel, "Easy. When given the opportunity to use someone else, Kaisar for one, as a means to transforms she _always_ goes to you." Stressing the word enough to get the stubborn man's eyes sliding over to look as he continued on, "She could even pounce on one of the enemy, but she has always moved into _your arms_." Now his horned head followed his eyes, the glow to the outside of them as the pupils slitted spelling predatory, - _That got his attention-._

"Even in her rampages she stops for you when you dart in her path, whether you're guiding her away from hurting what we're trying protect, or if you're just making her stop and revert." The glowing teen added on, watching in amusement as his words began to sink into the other's dense skull.

Closing his slightly dropped jaw as the instances that Mugaro mentioned flew through his mind, absorbing just what he was insinuating, and also recounting the feeling that she unearthed in him.

Dropping from the air as he froze in full understanding of that pesky feeling he was being plagued with by her. _Love… I've been falling in love with her…_ "Azazel!?" Mugaro called out, the teen glowing brighter than a few moments ago, his hair waving with a supernatural wind as his eyes glowed with his magic. Hearing his name snapping him out of his daze, a sheepish but grateful look meeting the worried Angel's alarmed gaze, a warmth and tingling sensation holding onto his body.

A golden sphere surrounding both men while Azazel's wings still rested against his back, folded, the light seeming to support him in the air. "Do you plan on holding your own self up, or making me keep you from plummeting?" A joking, yet exasperated, tone catching the demon's notice and bringing out his playful nature.

Taking the bait he leaned back with his arms crossing behind his head, the picture of a lounging cat, enjoying the site of an irritated angel staring at him pointedly. Though a line of sweat took to his brow as the frown that was directed at him morphed into a smile, and not an innocent one… _Perhaps I'm rubbing off more than I thought on the, kid._

"SHIT!" The curse flew from his colored lips as his raven wings desperately tried to unfurl from his back, but the speed at which it flew past him made it impossible. The dark magic swelled from within him in an effort to displace the air and give him a chance to flip over, but at the same time Mugaro was trying to wrap him in his magic… The opposing forces cancelling each other, both men staring at the other with horror painting their faces, tears streaming from Mugaro's as he screamed the demon's name.

Shouting from the ground below him alerting the falling missile of a demon that their friend group at finally noticed his dilemma. Closing his eyes as he accepted that this was gonna hurt like a s-o-b… _Not like a second fall will kill me, the first was a hell of a lot farther anyways…_

Hitting something a lot sooner than he expected had his violet eyes snapping open, his claws digging into the "ground" under him shifting as it shifted- _Wait, why do I smell blood… This isn't grass or dirt…_ Keeping himself plastered to the surface of whatever he was on Azazel turned his head to the right, the sight of bright red scales and flaxen gems peering at him, the for once sentient gaze of Nina as her dragon-self fixated on his. He looked in awe at her coherent state of mind, the fact that she was actually using her wings, and that she was the one that saved him had his jaw dropped with a periwinkle dusting to his cheeks.

The sensation of her lowering them back to the ground, just outside the town's border so as to not squish anything, a bit unsettling. The feeling of his stomach ascending up his torso and flipping not something he'd felt since he first learned to fly. The ground rumbled, signalling that she'd landed, and again her large head and long neck twisted around her back to look at him, concern tainting her beastial eyes and a low whine worked in her throat.

Ungluing himself from the warm back he'd stuck to and hadn't moved from since being saved, a sheepish smile and a small, "Thank you," just reaching Nina's hearing. A nod and sigh/snort her response to him as the all too familiar glowing and shimmering flakes started surrounding them. Drawing forth his wings, _I don't remember putting you away_ , and flapping just enough so that he was off her shattering dragon form.

Watching with fascination as her human body was revealed, the glowing light condensing as she was slowly lowered down, before reaching out with his black hand. The dark appendage supporting her body cradled against his as the left caressed her cheek, his thumb stroking affectionately across the smooth swell just under her long lashes.

A soft groan before said lashes fluttered and dazed magenta slowly focused on shocked amethyst. Nina watched, entranced by the compelling nature of his eyes, as his blown pupils, _They looked almost human. Amusing,_ instantly shrank until they were slitted slivers of black in a sea of slowly lightening purple. The close scrutiny of her transfixed look slowly igniting a rush of color over his pale face from top to bottom, as the seconds continued to tick and the blush kept darkening (at least he felt as though it was since the heat kept rising in his face) until Azazel forced himself to turn his head away.

Biting the inside of his cheek as he cursed himself in his head at slipping again, twice in one day. His mental berating cut short as the girl in his arms shivered slightly, bringing his attention back to her to see her flushing head to toe in a beautiful shade of red, both of them looking down at her nude form before making eye contact again.

"Uh… Ah… Um…" The only sounds escaping her at the moment as the gravity of the situation hit them both at that moment.

Azazel, a very attractive demon and one that she was head-over-heels for, has his very soft and masculine arm around her very much naked body. The way her chest pressed flush to his thinly covered one, his upper arm pushed her shoulders to turn her into him slightly, the length of his forearm brushing her ribs, and his long dark nails prickling into the sensitive flesh under her thigh as the overly warm palm gripped her.

Nina's coloring skin and internal temperature rising the longer they held contact, but the threat of her transforming didn't stop him from instinctively reacting as Mugaro's words flitted through his mind.

The demon's lavendar irises darkening into a deep plum as his pupils dilated the more he breathed in her scent: a mixture of panic, arousal, and trepidation- _Probably because she can 'poof' at any second right now_. The feeling of her silky soft body warming up, and the way her breathing increased making it fan against his neck in short little pants. The sensations getting the better of him as his own arousal came to life, an involuntary growl rumbling both their chests, as his tight black pants became too tight; a frustrated grimace blending with his bedroom eyes.

Lowering his face closer to hers' both parties eyelids drooping at the proximity, Nina ceasing her stuttering as her mouth seemed like it knew what to do in this situation - _Because she sure as hell didn't, well kinda…_ One minute their breaths were mingling, lips just barely brushing as they moved in together, the next the demonic prince was pulling back with a fiercely irritated growl ripping from his throat and behind clenched fangs.

Momentarily oblivious as to why he stopped the near kiss just to draw his legs up to her back, curling into himself, and stabbing her left hip with _something_ in the process. A purple glow to his glare as the smallest slits she'd ever seen bore down at a spot on the ground. Not able to divert his attention by whispering his name Nina looked back over her shoulder to see just what broke her demon…

 _Wait.. MY demon… He… I… Well, it's not like I don't want him to be… GAH!_

Peeking over shoulder and his dark-clad knees Nina could see their group of friends yelling at them. Rita looking extremely pissed off from usual apathetic expression, Kaizar and Favaro doing the yelling, and Mugaro a pandora's box of emotions painted over his face.

"Let her go you mongrel!"

"Nina, are you okay! Azazel I'll skin you this time!"

Another low growl vibrating through their tightly pressed chests as Azazel bared his fangs, blood and adrenaline pounding in his pointed ears, Rita's projectile arms narrowly missing his horns and wings as the zombie puffed her cheeks out at him. "Get down here! She needs a dress, and to be away from you before she poofs!"

 _Poof…_ Realization hitting her like a ton of bricks. Her pale red eyes widening into saucers as Nina whipped her head back to Azazel, inadvertently slapping him with her asymmetrical bob, surprise, excitation, and pure joy practically radiating from her.

"I'm not transforming!" Either the smack or her near shout in his sensitive ear snapped him from the wild as he looked at her first crossly, then smiled just where she could see.

 _ **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

 **Even if you don't have an account to FF you can still leave a guest review, so if you really like this story it would be awesome to know it.**

 **I'll do my best to continue it in a timely manner. :D**

 **Jyane~**


End file.
